Gear
by JadeSpeedster17
Summary: Why do the young have to die? He wakes up, no memory, conflicting feelings, confused, and alone. He doesn't know where he is, who he is, or what he is. By a whim, he is taken as an apprentice for a man who calls himself Clockwork. With the promise for a purpose and the void he has in his mind to be filled. He is given a new name, Gear.
1. Intro

He stood up, feeling disoriented, confused, and unsure of anything. These feelings raged all at once in his mind as he gazed at the dark grass below him. He didn't remember what this place was, or how he got there. There was a flash of green, then gone. Nothing before or after that, nothing just silence.

He heard a soft clang of gears, a soft voice speaking softly as the world froze around him. The green swirls paused in their moving, the purple doors stopping their bobbing. His green eyes looked up as a man in a purple robe like outfit walked up to him.

He had gears on his chest, deep red eyes with a scar over one of them. The hood concealed most of his face however. The other frowned a bit, looking back down, confusion in his eyes.

"You want answers, many questions unanswered swirl your mind." He spoke in a calm tone that made the boy feel comfortable around him. It wasn't like the shrieks of the world around him, it just was.

The man gazed at him, "I can help you, I can give you a purpose." He promised to the boy as he waved his hand and a fuzzy outline of a name showed and the letters vanished just as quickly as they came, turning into dark green gears as the name was spelled out to the boy.

His green eyes gazed up and in soft voice spoke his name, "Gear." He looked up to see a now older man smile kindly at him.

"I'm in need of an apprentice." He told the other, "This will be your name, if you want it." The now newly named ghost nodded to the other, as the other turned into a small child, "Good, you many call me Clockwork." He told the other taking Gear's hand as the two of them vanished from the island in the ghost zone and time returned to normal.

-o-o-o-o-

In the mortal realm, a mother cried over the body of her dead child. Why did Danny have to die so young?

-0-0-0-0-0-

 **So I got the idea from watching and playing Kingdom Hearts and thought what if Roxas's beginning was like Danny's if he died when entering the portal?**

 **First off, if I get enough reviews I might continue this story I had other ideas for it unlike most, but I need feedback to tell me to continue.**

 **Secondly, the idea can also be used by anyone else prior with permission, just PM me if you want to use it.**

 **Third, Danny will be referred to as Gear, and he has memory loss due to dying in a tragic way. Often when people come back after near death experiences they can have problems in memory. Gear does have dreams and faint memories of his past, but can never hold them for long.**

 **Clockwork is pretty much Gear's mentor and teaching him the ways of the Ghost Zone, but he can never tell Danny the truth for it would be against the rules of time.**

 **This can have AU's in it, being that Clockwork's place is immune to paradoxes, Gear will sometimes hear his mentor talking to Danny from another time, but he can never see or hear him talk back.**

 **All around this is an experiment fanfiction of one shots.**


	2. Chapter 1

Gear walked down the halls of the Clockwork Tower, humming a soft tune to himself. "Lu li la, lu li la…." He hummed out. He wasn't sure where it came from, just that he knew the tune since coming here to the tower. His master called it the 'Clockwork Lullaby' stating it was the song that transcended through time.

The young ghost often asked questions about 'Time' and it's nature. Clockwork would state most of his question would be answered as he continued his training, but did his best to tell what he could. Gear was an attentive learner and took to most of his lessons well, he was edger to learn what he could.

Today was one of the days he was sent into the Ghost Zone to help with minor problems. Many came or requested help form his master with problems they had, simple matters such as advice or help with repairing and building lairs. Today, Gear was to help with the ghost named Ember and her boyfriend Skulker, his master said they'd explain when they go there.

It was normal day to day things in the Ghost Zone. While Clockwork didn't actively seek to change things, he did act as the mediator for most arguments and disputes, acting much like a judge for these disputes in the Ghost Zone. Gear was to learn how to do this also, to learn the customs of this place, and how to take care of the fragile threads of time.

His task was simple enough, he tended to the gears of the tower, and as such the Gears of Time itself. Making sure they were properly taken care of, greased, and everything ran smoothly. Clockwork himself juggled many jobs, it wasn't easy for him having to take care of Paradoxes, Threads of Time, and the Gears of Time. It made things easier with Gear around, and he'd admit he had a fondness for the boy, much like a proud father would when their son worked hard and learned.

Gear often had to learn from his mistakes, and made up for the ones he made. He didn't shelter the boy too much, and had him learn some things the hard way. As such Gear was growing to be a fine ghost, and Clockwork knew he himself would pass through the sands of time when the time was right, much like his mentor had done for him a few hundred years ago. And the title of 'Clockwork' would pass to Gear.

Clockwork was currently in his old age form, watching the threads of time move in front of him on the glass. His eyes turned a bit when he heard his apprentice humming to himself as he walked down the hall, he turned as Gear walked in and bowed to his master as a sign of respect before rising. "You summoned me, Master?" he asked curiously.

The ghost nodded to them, "Yes, I have Gear, before you depart for Skulker's Island, I thought it best to tell you to be ready. You will be tested when you get back, some things have come up in a time line that I wish for you to look into." A simple graced the old mans face, "You already knew discretion is the key." He chuckled as Gear nodded to this, "State to me again the laws in which you will follow."

Gear took a breath, "I am not to interfere, only observe. I shall not directly engage with anyone from the time line. I am not to be seen. Once I have the information I am requested to get, I return immediately so not to mess up the Threads and Gears anymore than needed." He told his mentor who nodded to this.

"You are correct, I shall tell you your task when you return." He told him turning to the threads and glass again. Gear bowed his head as he turned to leave, "Gear," he looked back at his mentor who had his back turn to him, "do be careful." He said, Gear smiled.

"I will master." He promised knowing the other often worried about him. He left down the hall again as Clockwork smiled to himself, he had no doubt the boy would do fine, but it was closing in on the time he'd find out the truth. If the ghost was honest with himself, he was worried how the boy would take to it.

*With Gear*

He glided through the ghost zone after leaving Clockwork's tower with a medallion on his chest as he flew to Skulker's Island, Timeline number 20. How his mentor knew these things just confused Gear, he wondered if someday he too would be able to sense things in time.

As he floated forward, he thought back to when he met the Observers for the first time. His mentor told him to be curious, yet cautious. The Observers often saw themselves above it all, but even his Master knew more then them. They watched the parade, Clockwork was above the parade watching the gears turn and the twists of the threads as they made harmony, making the Clockwork Lullaby.

Gear knew he had much cut out for him if he was to learn what the riddles his Master told him meant. Often his tests were riddles, and deciphering their meaning and learning from them. Thought the Observers saw Clockwork as a little off in his words, Gear knew the truth, his Master was wise, wiser than any ghost in the Ghost Zone. He had been around for a long time, and for this Gear respected him greatly.

His feet landed on Skulker's Island as he was greeted by the hunter. Many ghosts had come to respect Gear like they did Clockwork, and often Gear earned their respect through tasks he helped them with and helping with disputes they had with one another. Throughout the Ghost Zone he was making a name for himself and his place in his new home.

Gear bowed low, "Greetings Skulker, how is the hunt?" he asked respectively, the other ghost grinned.

"Gose well, the prey runs well and the days go well. How are you doing, Gear?" he asked

"I am well, a little nervouse with this test Clockwork has told me is to come." He admitted, Skulker nodded.

"I have no doubt you will do well; every ghost here knows Clockwork cares much for you and knows when you are ready." He reassured the boy.

Gear smiled at that kindly, "Your words are appreciated, thank you. I understand there is a problem, my Master has sent me to help." He told the other.

Skulker nodded, "Yes, me and my girlfriend have had some arguments, she requested an unbiased party to be involved. I hope we both do not come to regret this." He muttered the last part.

Gear merely smiled calmly, "I'm sure we can find reason for both parties." He promised as he followed Skulker to his lair. Yes, it was just another day in the Ghost Zone.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **So here is the next chapter, wow I am very much surprised just how many reviews go and favorites/follows within the first chapter. Glad you all like the idea! :)**

 **In my mind the Ghost's have their own customs and such to follow, you treat one with respect when you are on their island or lair for it is their home after all.**

 **Also I have this idea there have been many Clockworks over the years as we all are susceptible to time and it's currents, even the Gods themselves. Thus, explains why Clockwork took on an apprentice to begin with.**

 **Anywho, here is a little longer chapter. Hope you all like. Leave a comment for any ideas you have, and I might use them, or any flaws you see. I like constructive criticism, but no flames.**

 **And to anyone who gets the reference for 'Clockwork Lullaby' I salute you. I just like the music really, so it's not to be a crossover. XD**

 **This goes for the whole story: I don't own Danny Phantom.**


	3. Author Note: Please Read

**Okay guys, some quick explaining to do.**

 **1\. YES this story is still on and I'm still going to continue it. So don't worry, I'm still alive. :)**

 **2\. Reason by updates might be slow if because of two things:**

 **\- One being that I have college finals this week, from the 13th through the 14th, over 5 exams in only two days, that isn't counting my Lab Practicum this Tuesday for Biology. So, waiting until that is over.**

 **\- Also, this week I had a recent death in the family, my grandmother or nana. Kind of still numb, never knew her personally but it still hurt and my step dad has been out of it as it's his mom and his brother is also out of it, might be having his brother over for Christmas to cheer him up.**

 **So I will still be updating, but it's just some problems. I look to start updating after Christmas hopefully.**

 **3\. Finally, thank you all to have been reviewing and such, I'll be posting this note on my other sites with stories. So if you see copies, no I didn't copy and pasta someone else story, it's just my other story sites, (Wattpad and Archives of Our Own). Also, this Spring is my final term for getting my associates degree.**

 **So please don't worry, I'm doing alright just cooping and just a little stressed about finals, nothing to worry about too much as I tend to stress about everything for no reason.**

 **Thanks again, and update will be near the end of this month should all go well.**


End file.
